A Little Differance
by WolvesFire77
Summary: What happens when Prowl has a run in with Devastator in the heat of battle? And what happens when Prowl tried to continue living afterwards? Just some crackiness that hit me. Rated for I guess close to the end of the chapter. Prowl/Jazz drabble
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes: Ok honestly I have no idea where this came from. Seriously i was just sitting in math class, falling asleep, and then I heard the Spanish kids behind me say 'Femmes' and then I started remembering this story i read with Prowl being a femme and I was all thinking of how Prowl could be altered like that only in a different way. And then this little 2 shot drabble appeared. I've gonna put the 2nd part in. But it's pretty late and my BF is already bugging me about going to bed early.

Update: Yes well…I stumbled upon this little thing and realized…I was laughing at the very first sentence. Now, I don't think that was a good thing so what did I do? I went back and re-edited this. So…here it is!

* * *

~Chapter 1~

* * *

Slowly onlining his optics he found that his body was quickly filled with the feelings of burning pain. He groaned as it seamed the pain narrowed to particular places when he slowly sat up and looked around his surroundings.

"_In the med bay again. Great that surly implies an audio-full from Ratchet."_

But just as he was going to dwell on the idea that maybe Ratchet will forget, a sudden flick to his forehead quickly brought him to the here and now. He looked up with wide optics at the CMO, who was slightly glaring down at him.

"1: that was pretty stupid of you Prowl. And 2: how are you feeling?"

Prowl shuttered his optics at the white mech. Ratchet seemed very calm and honestly that scared the tactician a little.

"Well for starters I feel like I was just put through the scrapp-"

Prowl had raised a hand to rub at his forehead where a slight throb had started but his hand never made it. With raised optical ridges, he stared at the lifted appendage, feeling very confused. He wasn't supposed to have a small and slender hand. After a moment his optics trailed down his arm, so see it was no longer the boxy shape it use to be. Following up to his shoulders he stared down at his chassis, seeing that it had shrunk a little in size, and his hips seemed to grow. Following the curved lines that now was his abdomen he laid his optics on his legs, which were now curved out and gained shape. Feeling the edges of his CPU beginning to tingle he followed the curves of his calves to finally see his 'cat-like-pedes' had disappeared to form what the humans would call 'high heels'.

Prowl's right optics twitched as he stared down at his altered body; questioning if this was even his body and not just a bad recharge projection. Ratchet's pede change caught Prowl's attention as he quickly looked at the mech. Forwarding his optical ridges he opened his mouth, only to bring it to a squeaking halt as he heard his vocalizer's 'new' tone.

"Ratchet? What going on? What happened to me?"

Ratchet sighed as he swiveled a nearby chair around, dropping tiredly into the soft padded seat. Giving Prowl a pointed look he leaned back.

"After you shoved me out of the way, Devastator decided to play hakey-sack with you a couple of times and in the process of him _'accidently',_His words not mine, stepping on you, you fell unconscious. He picked you p by your doorwings and inspected you, officially deciding you did not need your limbs and proceeded to tear you to shreds. Your armor lay scattered in the fields and once we finally reached you I thought you were already gone."

Ratchet glanced up and saw Prowl hugging 'his' knees; laying 'his' face in them.

"And when we brought you back here we first stabilized your spark. We tried salvaging your body but we couldn't, there was just to many injuries and defections to them. In the end we ended up waisting too many supplies trying to rebuild your mech body that we just had enough supplies left to build you a femme body."

Prowl started shaking and Ratchet sighed as he hauled himself to his pedes; placing a red hand on...er...her shoulder.

"Prowl all I can say is…thank You. If you hadn't had risked your own spark I wouldn't be here right now. And I know for a fact neither would Sunstreaker or Cliffjumper. I know for a fact my body couldn't sustain any injuries like that."

Ratchet saw Prowl slowly look up but he noticed the blue cerulium optics were full of worry, hatred, anger, but the one that mostly overtook was the pain of remembrance.

"Ratchet...I..."

Ratchet forwarded his optics ridges at the tone. The little femme frowned and looked at the medical berth under her, breaking the CMO's stare.

"I...I didn't...fall unconscious after he...stopped. It was after he...after he r-ripped off my ch-chevron."

Prowl would have laughed at Ratchet's face had the situation been a better one.

"But Prowl that was right before he let you go. Before we even started after you."

Prowl nodded; still staring at the white berth.

"I know."

"But I didn't hear you utter a sound at all. I just thought...you know..."

"I yelled. I _screamed_."

Prowl buried her face in her knees again.

"I plead and when he gripped my doorwings I...I begged Ratchet. I freakin' cowered down and _begged _for my life!!"

Ratchet could tell Prowl was shaking from remembering that memory file as it played in her CPU. The white mech stepped forward and grabbed Prowl in a tight embrace. He never knew how to deal with emotional patients, but he guessed comfort was the most important thing Prowl needed right now.

"But that's in the past now Prowl. Don't worry about it. Your gonna be fine."

"How long have I...?"

"About 2 1/2 months. We had trouble getting your spark to welcome the femme body and it grew weak over the extension of not being properly supported, so we didn't want to risk overloading it with trying again with the femme body and instead placed it on support till it could live again on its own."

Prowl felt Ratchet pull away and she looked up into his face.

"I just can't let it leave my memory banks. Even the...the pain comes back too."

Ratchet knew Prowl's programming: every sight, smell, feeling, experience is recorded and saved, playing back over and over again to allow Prowl to think of the different ways and opportunities of confronting one thing.

Prowl shook her head as if that would stop her CPU from reactivating the memory but she nearly jumped when the med bay doors slammed open.

Prowl kept her head buried in her arms and knees as she listening to what was going on around her.

Ratchet watched as Ironhide and Trailbreaker held back Jazz, well more like tried to keep their hands on him.

"We tol'ja Jazz! Yer not allowed in da med bay!"

"But he's alive! He's awake! I've gotta see him!"

Ratchet walked over watching them, but when he saw Jazz about to bite Ironhide's arms he used an attention-getter method he learned from Sparkplug, he cleared the static from his throat rather loudly.

Everyone paused and Ironhide smiled.

"Hi'ya Love!"

Ratchet smiled back at the red mech and nodded his head in acknowledgement.

"Jazz."

The black and white looked up at Ratchet but saw the CMO look into the med bay, following his optical gaze he saw Prowl slowly getting off the med bay berth. Jazz smiled and forwarded his visor ridges as he exhaled Prowl's name softly.

Ironhide and Trailbreaker dropped Jazz on the floor, but it didn't faze the saboteur one bit as his face suddenly came into contact with the floor. He broke his gaze from his bonded to look at the larger white mech. Feeling the small tug on his spark Jazz's vision flickered back to the other in the medical bay before his processor formed a question that he just had to know the answer to.

"Ratchet you...did you...?"

Ratchet looked at Jazz with one of his rare smiles.

"We had to rebuild him that way."

Jazz scrambled up from the floor and took an eager step forward but Ratchet immediately stepped in his path.

"Just be careful with Prowl, Jazz. Her body and spark are still very fragile and she will be very sensitive to everything."

Jazz quickly nodded and started towards Prowl.

Watching the black and white proceed with caution Ratchet almost missed the soft touch on his arm. He looked back to see Ironhide's questionable look.

"She?"

Ratchet smiled and shook his head.

"You'll see later on 'Hide."

\\~x~//

Prowl thought she should get up and stretch the kinks out of her back paneling but the moment her own feet took her own weight the pain throbbed and raced throughout her body so quickly she didn't even know what hit her.

So in an attempt to get rid of the horrid pain she stood with her back to the door, stiff wings flared out, and gripping the berth for dear life. The doorwinger gritted her teeth and was about to move back onto the berth until she felt hands slide on her sides, pulling her into an embrace while a head nuzzled hers and a broken voice spoke into her audios

"I missed ya' you slagger."

Prowl's slender form was smaller compared to Jazz's so he had to partially bend over Prowl to just lay his head comfortably in the nook of her neck. Prowl lifted her slender hand and placed it upon Jazz's clasped hands as the other slowly laid on the side of Jazz's face. Prowl turned her head a little and nuzzled Jazz's cheek, a warm smile playing along her lips.

"I missed you too."

Prowl felt Jazz's frame tense and his hold grew tighter. She winced at the slight sting Jazz's tight hold caused but quickly dismissed the feeling, knowing Jazz wasn't doing it on purpose.

"I...I thought I...lost ya Prowler."

Prowl laughed as she slowly nuzzled Jazz's cheek, pushing all the love she could muster through their bond.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Jazz. No matter how badly you don't want me around, I'll always come back."

"And if you take to long I'mma go hunting for some Prowler."

Jazz sighed a warm breath that shocked the side of Prowl's neck sensors causing her to tense up. Noticing the sudden tenseness in the body laid up again him, Jazz smirked.

"Ratchet did mention something about you being..."

Jazz unclasped his hands and ran then down Prowl's side seductively, the way he always broke the Datsun from her old work.

Prowl lightly gasped as her hands flew to Jazz's arms. She folder her wings downward so she could lean into Jazz just that much more.

"...sensitive."

The mech nuzzled the side of his femme's neck and started slowly moving over and against Prowl.

Prowl's optics slowly shuttered and powered down to 50% as she gasped Jazz's name right into his audio horn.

A moment later Jazz's predatory smile gave a growl of irritation as he looked up at an angry Ratchet who, quite happily glared right back at Jazz.

"What did I just tell you? What did I say right before I let you in here? Hmm?"

Jazz looked down and saw Prowl had her optics offlined, panting rather roughly, gripping Jazz's hands and her head leaned back against his shoulder. Jazz smirked as he saved the picture to a memory chip; he was so loving this!

Ratchet glared harder at the saboteur as he heard the soft audible _*click*_ of saved memory.

"Interfacing so soon could be damaging to Prowl, Jazz."

Jazz wound his arms around Prowl's waist possessively as Prowl's optics slowly onlined and looked up at Jazz who gave her a smirk.

"Jazz...Ratchet's right...I can't...If you let me go...I'll fall and my...my processor hurts a little also."

Jazz immediately turned from the interfacing addicted lover to the caring and worried bond mate in less than an astrosecond. He gently picked Prowl up bridal style and turned to Ratchet who had his hands on his red hips; glare still firm on his features.

"She can go back to your quarters, but _NO_ interfacing!"

Jazz nodded and looked down as the lithe form in his arms. Prowl had placed a slender hand on his chassis, rested her head against his shoulder and started to fall into a soft recharge.

"When Prowl wakes up go get some energon. Preferably low grade. Her tanks haven't broken down enough energon to be using a higher grade. If you some how did giver he anything but low grade it could possibly give Prowl energon poisoning. Understand?"

Jazz nodded once more and held Prowl closer as he gently made his way to their quarters.

\\~x~//

Prowl slightly grimaced as Jazz placed her on the cold berth. Seeing her discomfort Jazz kissed her gently on the newly fabricated chevron, climbed in behind her, and finally wrapped his arms around Prowl's smaller waist pulling her closer into him. The larger black and white leaned close to Prowl's audio receptor and softly whispered "I missed you so much Love. More than you'll ever know."

He knew Prowl probably couldn't hear him, but he didn't care. His Prowler was back with him! No matter what shape or size, after all it all just added up to nothing more than a little difference to him. And with that, Jazz peacefully fell into a very much needed recharge; a smile on his face plates as he placed his head right against hers.

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright just a thought that formed into a story and made it's way onto here. And like I said in the beginning it's a 2-shooter.

Update: Yes well...I believe it is much better now :D The second update will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: Alright here's part 2. The final part I think. I'm never really sure if I really ever end a piece of work.

Update: Well…I fixed up the first chapter so I thought _'why not tackle the last chapter!?'_so here it is. The outcome of an update. As I said before, I really don't know if I'm done with this fic.

* * *

~Chapter 2~

* * *

Prowl was jerked awake right when that horrible flash back of a nightmare played behind her optical covers. She slowly prompted herself up on a forearm and looked around the dark room. But the vibrations next to her drew her attention away from the quiet room.

There, sprawled out with a leg hanging off the end of the berth, an arm tightly wrapped around her waist, his mouth wide open, and his other arm under his head, laid Jazz. Prowl sighed and shook her head, a smile adoring her face. Jazz always did recharge in strange positions, unless he was extremely tired then he just recharged where ever he fell.

Prowl slowly started to slide out from under Jazz's grip but once she started nearing the edge she was suddenly pulled beck and a dishonoring yelp of surprise flew passed her lips. Prowl looked back and saw Jazz grinning as his visor powered on.

"Tryin' ta escape I see."

Prowl smiled and turned around to gently lay her hands on his warm chassis.

"Looks like this I'm not a very good Saboteur am I?"

Jazz pulled Prowl and cuddled with her as he curled around her warm body but Prowl complied and laid back down allowing Jazz to start to move over her.

"Jazz wait, remember what Ratchet said."

"Don't worry...I'll be gentle."

Prowl gritted her teeth as Jazz started to scrape his body against her's while he nibbled and kissed her neck cables causing her internal temperature to quickly rise.

"JAZZ!"

Jazz smirked and responded with a cheeky answer.

"Yess'um Love?"

She grabbed his shoulders and pushed him up into a partial sitting position.

"Have your circuits glitched?!"

"You make my circuits glitch."

"Seriously Jazz. Ratchet said if we interface it could harm my systems. I don't wanna feel anymore pain. No so soon anyway."

Jazz lifted his head at Prowl's sobered voice and saw she was looking to the side, something more coloring her optics than the blue sensors in them. Jazz nodded and moved to hug Prowl, worming his arms under her small body.

"Alrighty Love. We won't do nothin' till yer comfortable."

Prowl nodded and watched as Jazz slid off her, placing his pedes on the zebra carpet he had insisted on putting in their quarters. She slowly slid off the berth and wobbly stood next to Jazz but once they started walking Prowl was quick to grab ahold of Jazz's arm. Jazz smiled and laughed a little at his mate misfortune earning him a small glare.

"Here Prowler let me help ya."

Jazz wrapped his arm around and held onto the side of her middle. Prowl held onto Jazz's waist with both arms and looked down at her feet as she walked. Rather very amused Jazz watched as with every right step Prowl took, her wings twitched or shook.

"How femmes can walk and even run in these things called 'heels' I'll never know."

"Yer gonna get use ta it Prowler. I mean I can't be carrying ya across the battle field."

"It'd be interesting, I'll tell you that."

Jazz laughed a little more and stopped at the door to the rec room. He heard a commotion of voices coming from inside and then it hit him.

Femmes weren't a normal thing, and what's the first thing that comes to mind when a mech sees a femme? Especialy a mech that hasn't seen a femme for vorns on end? Yeah you get where this is going.

It was just programmed into their wiring: reproducing.

He felt a movement on him and he looked down to see Prowl looking up at him, worry scattered in her optics.

"You ok? Your...worried about something."

Jazz shook that thought away and held onto his little femme just a tad tighter.

"Yeah babe. Don't worry about it."

Jazz bent down just slightly and kissed Prowl, throwing all the love he could through their bond. A slight smirk formed on his lips as he saw Prowl slightly gasp at the rush of emotion.

_"I shouldn't worry about this. They're my friends. They know Prowl's mine. Femme or Mech, still mine. They wouldn't try anything."_

Jazz walked in feeling confident and the moment he did all the talking mechs suddenly stopped, turned around and laid eyes on the couple. He knew all the mechs optics weren't on him, slag he could see their fraggin' optics zoom in on his mate.

Following their gaze Jazz looked down and saw Prowl was still holding onto him, watching her feet as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. Jazz scanned the area, quickly making his way to where Blaster was sitting with Hound.

"_Blaster's my best friend. He wouldn't try anything. I know it for a fact."_

Prowl, still feeling wobbly, slowly let go of Jazz, easing herself down onto the couch and looked around at all the mechs staring at her. She jumped when Hound's low tenor suddenly broke the tense silence.

"Prowl...well...ya haven't changed much."

Letting out a small giggle, Prowl nodded.

"You could say that."

\\~x~//

Jazz stood at the energon dispenser filling two cubes for him and Prowl.

He didn't like this. Not on fraggin' bit.

He should have just taken Prowl to the officers lounge where he knew mature mechs would be.

Even though his back was to the group he could feel the tension coming from Prowl through their bond and his Saboteur instincts could just pick up the leers that were being aimed at his mate. His right audio horn slightly twitched when he picked up the silent whirl of vents being activated. He knew what that meant and baby did that piss him off. Clutching the cubes even tighter than necessary, a growl flowed through gritted dental plates as he turned around and saw everyone starting to lean into or look around at Prowl.

Well all except Ratchet, Ironhide, Wheeljack and Blaster.

Jazz stood in front of Hound who immediately took the silent command and scooted over. The black and white mech sat down handing Prowl a cube as he laid his arm behind Prowl's back along the top of the couch, and that was when he mindlessly noticed Prowl's wings were just a little smaller too.

"So...what's been happening lately?"

Jazz looked around trying to break the transfixed stared he saw in their optics. Watching their optics with his hidden glare he saw many mechs were looking Prowl up and down, and to Jazz they had that glint in their optics. The kind he always got when he wanted Prowl the most.

Prowl stared down at her energon and would temporarily look up to see everyone _STILL_ staring at her.

_:Jazz?:_

Jazz felt Prowl lean into him, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he was glad she did that. It showed the others that Prowl was his. And that he doesn't like sharing.

_:Yes Babe?:_

_:Why is everyone staring at me like that? Do I really look that odd?:_

Jazz smiled inwardly at his mate's curiosity, it always got him how Prowl could be so innocent sometimes.

_:No not odd, Love. Don't worry about it.:_

Jazz glared at the other mechs and some of them took the hint, others just took it as a challenge.

\\~x~//

After a while of talking Prowl stood up and looked at Jazz with a soft smile.

"I'm going to go to my office to pick up somethings. I'll meet you back in our quarters?"

Jazz nodded and Prowl slowly started to walk over to the door. Knowing what was coming next, Jazz watched everyone.

Even thought he knew it was coming, he still couldn't squash that sense of anger that rose in him as almost every mech looked at Prowl's retreating form. As the door slowly slid to an air tight lock Jazz heard some one whistle along with random:

"Nice Aft."  
"You see that chassis?"  
"Oh frag yes."

Jazz growled at the mech infront of him and stood up following Prowl's path. He caught up with her in no time considering Prowl was still walking slowly so it was no challenge for the mech to reach out and wrap his arms around her.

"What's up with him?"

"I don't know."

"Good job on Prowl, Ratchet!"

The medic shrugged, not recognizing the speakers voice and spoke into his drink.

"Well I figured since Prowl risked it for me, I'd give him something in return."

"Well you gave him...her...Prowl something real good. Never knew Prowl could look that hot. Well, as a femme of coarse."

"Well I was the one that fabricated her."

"And I was the one that helped you!"

Ratchet rolled his eyes as the Lancia perked up in his chair.

"Yes Wheeljack, you helped me."

"So is Prowl...all femme or just the outer casing?"

Ratchet raised an optical ridge as he looked around and saw all the mechs look at him, anxiously waiting for Ratchet's answer.

"All. I already told you, Prowl's body was so fragged up we had to start from scratch."

\\~x~//

A pair of optics watched as the two black and whites left, quietly listening to what was being said.

_:Well this was a nice turn of events in our mission.:_

_:I'd say. A femme. Haven't seen one of them since we joined the war.:_

_:Well...that still is Prowl correct?:_

_:Yeah.:_

_:Then how about we use another way of obtaining the information.:_

_:Oh I love it when you get all devious.:_

_:Well how can you be a Decepticon and not be devious?:_

_:Point. But you do it so...:_

_:Oh I see...well yes...how can I be your mate and not be?:_

_:R~i~ght. What'd you do with the real annoying twins anyway?:_

_:I paid them their dues for the last jet judo and dumped them in the desert, in a cave and blocked the exit.:_

_:There's caves in the desert?:_

_:Well…I found one...so…:_

_:Oh you are bad. I love it.:_

_:I knew you would:_

\\~x~// Some Time Later \\~x~//

Prowl was getting fairly use to being in a new form.

_"I mean the stares, lingering touches and sweet talks are new but other than that it's fine. Jazz was right! I've even gotten use to the 'high-heels'!"_

The femme had noticed that Jazz would always pull up and take her away or kiss her passionately whenever Prowl was talking with another mech, alone.

Well all except his favorite five: Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Blaster and Bluestreak.

For example the other day, Sideswipe had come into Prowl's office and they started talking. Prowl could hear Sideswipe's tones change and the sudden heat increase in the room as Prowl shifted in her chair and crossed her legs, after all Ratchet did say her sensitivity to everything would last a good 2 to 3 months prior to her awakening.

Then once Sideswipe started leaning over the desk smiling that lop-sided smile oh his Prowl's door swooshed open, Jazz walked in, picked Prowl up bridal style and just walked out. Leaving a rather stunned Sideswipe and Prowl's pleas to be put down.

"Prime wants ta see ya Babe."

"But do you have to take me like thi-?"

And then Jazz would silence Prowl with one of his special kisses. Then that ended the routine.

But no matter what Jazz did, the bots still tried to lure Prowl into a place that was dark, quiet, and most importantly Jazz-Free. The only bots that finally backed off either were friends of Jazz, or knew personally how fragged he could get when you messed with his bonded.

But hey you couldn't blame them for wanting to see something as rare as a femme.

\\~x~//

Jazz had nothing against the twins, well that was until they rushed Prowl, forced her into the equipment department, where they knew there were no security cameras and took advantage of that.

Their excuse, they wanted to ask Prowl a very serious question.

But what they didn't know was there were indeed cameras down there, the viewing range of the cameras was horribly trashed but the cameras had audio, and that was all Jazz needed to know where Prowl was. By the time Jazz came in he saw Sideswipe and Sunstreaker taking off in different directions down the hall, as if they hadn't done nothing at all, and leaning against a rack of armor was Prowl, trying to catch her breathing intakes, a hand on her spark chamber and staring at the ground with a look of pure horror.

Jazz rushed to her and held her tight against his plating, feeling how roughly she was shaking and silently making the promise that if he got the change he'd make the twins pay for what they did. Ever since Jazz wouldn't allow Sideswipe nor Sunstreaker near Prowl. Not even alone in the rec room, or as sparing partners, or even just working in the loading dock. Never the less he was still wary about even leaving Prowl alone with them in a crowded room.

\\~x~//

Prowl realized, for the first time in a long time, that her office was actually kinda...not interesting.

So she set off to the rec room to get a cube of energon to clear her processor. The black and white couldn't think of anything else considering Jazz was busy with Prime. While Prowl was filling up the cube she noticed two large shadows dominate her small form. She glanced slightly behind her but yelped as she was roughly turned around to face a yellow mech and a red mech.

"Hello Prowl."

"Uh...S-Sideswipe, Sunstreaker...hello. Is there something you needed?"

Sunstreaker walked behind Prowl scanning her length while Sideswipe smiled and leered down on her.

"Oh yes. I believe you know exactly what we want from you Prowlie."

Prowl started to back up as Sideswipe stepped forward but when she suddenly was grabbed my both doorwings her body tensed. The touches slid up and down the edges and tops of the sensory panels, stimulating them and making them twitch with each movement. Prowl shut her optics tightly and looked off to the side biting her bottom lip; trying with all her will power to fight against the affects the touches brought.

_:Jazz...HELP!: _

_:What's wrong?: _

_:S-Sideswipe and Sunstreak-ker!:_

Prowl felt the sudden rush of anger in Jazz's spark grow ten fold.

_:Fraggin Pieces of....the day I'm not on monitor duty. Freakin A'. I'm on my way Prowl. Try and stay away from them.: _

_:I...CAN'T! HURRY!:_

Prowl was pushed up against a wall held up by Sunstreaker's large hands while Sideswipe dipped into seems and uncovered Prowl's interface panel; making a small sound of triumph as he forced it back revealing to him what he knew must be under the thin piece of metal.

"Wait! Why me!?"

The two mechs smirked as the yellow one leaned in.

"Why not you?"

Sideswipe grabbed a hand full of wiring and slightly tugged making Prowl throw her head back and bite her glossa muffling an unwanted moan.

"Because Prowlie. 1, you're super hot as a femme. 2, I bet your wiring feels so damn good cause you're so new. 3, you make the most delightful noises when I do this-"

Sideswipe took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out over Prowl's vulnerable interface port, making sure the warmth from his breath reached the sensors inside it. Prowl turned away from them and moaned rather loudly into the wall, trying to curl her legs up towards her. That was until two black hands roughly held her thighs down and open.

"4, you're forbidden, so that makes it all the more fun. and 5..."

Sunstreaker leaned in further and whispered into her audio receptor.

"...We know you have the information for the next battles, the floor plans, the secrets to this war. We want them. We want to know what you know Prowlie."

Sideswipe ran his glossa along Prowl's port causing the femme to cried out as she tried bringing her legs up and in in another failed attempt. Panting now she looked into Sunstreaker's cobalt optics.

"Why...why do you want...to know that?"

Sunstreaker quickly collided his mouth with Prowl's and forced his tongue through her pressed lips. Sideswipe continued to probe Prowl's port and lower section while Sunstreaker hungrily swallowed Prowl's moans and cries; savoring the taste his tongue picked up.

Prowl didn't like this one bit. She didn't feel this way about the twins. Yeah they use to mean something to her, key word **use to**, but nothing like this!

A small gasp flew past her lips as the doors suddenly burst open; small depris and hinges flying everywhere. Feeling the cold lubricant of the red mech's glossa slide against her burning port was the last stray.

**"JAZZ!!!"**

The requested mech growled, formed his fists, and tackled Sunstreaker effectively tossing him into the wall while he kicked Sideswipe away from Prowl.

She fell to the floor, not minding the small sting of the impact on her wings and hugged her knees as tightly to her chest as possible. This feeling…the feeling of being violated felt so wrong to her yet she recognized it's sinful breath from the last time the twins jumped her, but that time was worse. They actually forced their interface cables thought her wiring to her interface ports in her doorwings and hips, even after she refused them.

She saw through livid optics as Jazz fought with Sideswipe and Sunstreaker but the moment Jazz slammed the twins heads together they suddenly flickered out to reveal Thundercracker and Skywarp. There was a tense silence as the jets look at the fuming mech before Jazz's hatred screamed out of him; effectively filling the room with his anger. It grew more so as he saw what lay before him, still throwing smug smiled at him. He drew out his riffle and opened a com. link. To give him credit, it amazed Prowl he was still coherent enough to even do that.

"Ironhide! D-SKRS 2."

"Gotcha!"

Jazz raised his gun and stood in front of Prowl, taking and keeping aim as he moved.

"Why are you here _scum_!?"

"Were not tellin' dirt bag!?"

"Why'd you go after Prowl!?"

Thundercracker helped his bonded up from the floor and smirked at Jazz.

"You want the honest truth to that, or one of those little white lies that makes you feel better?"

Jazz threw a warning growled and pulled the trigger shooting Thundercracker straight in arm. The blue flier cried out as Skywarp immediately started shooting back. Jazz dove to the right but one of the loose shots rammed itself into Prowl's side; ripping through the metal skin and circuitry below it.

Prowl yelled out as her pain receptors screamed inside her head. Jazz didn't even bother taking his time anymore and demolish the Decepticons in front of him.

By the time Ironhide and his little group of mechs finally arrived Jazz was quickly exiting the rec room with Prowl in his arms. Watching the retreating form of the black and white Saboteur skid around the corner they were quick to glance inside the large room to see the two badly beaten seekers tied together sitting back to back on the ground. Ironhide was the first to step out of his stupor and take a step into the room, hands on his hips and a smirk riding his lips as a low whistle rang through the room.

"Wow these fraggers must've done somethin' bad ta frag off Jazz this badly."

\\~x~//

"Jazz...it...it _hurts_."

Prowl's breathing had become raged as she held onto her energon stained side; bleeding more with each breath. Jazz tightened his grip on the smaller bot and stepped up his pace; determination clear on his faceplates.

"I know Babe. Just hold on, we're almost there."

Prowl tried taking in as much air through her intakes as she nodded to Jazz. Along the way she wound her free arm around Jazz's neck and buried her pained grimaces into his neck. The mech came to a sliding stop as he forced the gray double doors open with his large shoulder; activating his vocalizer the moment he entered the cold room.

"RATCHET! GET YER AFT IN HERE! **NOW!**"

Ratchet stumbled out of his office, rubbing at his gray-blue optics.

"What'd you want now?!"

He watched as Prowl gritted her teeth and grunting softly when Jazz gently laid her down on one of the medical berths. After taking an astrosecond or two to comprehend what he was seeing Ratchet ran over and immediately started working. Quickly scanning Prowl he fired off as many questions as he could think of at Jazz, well that was until he saw something in his scans that flared a deep red.

**"**I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU **NO INTERFACEING!** NOT IN THE FIRST COUPLE OF WEEKS!"

"But Ratchet it wasn't me!"

Ratchet's optics slightly widened, but still held their deadliness.

"But who? The intruders?"

Jazz gripped the berth and nodded, trying to fight back the enormous amount of hatred and rage that swelled inside him at the mear thought of those two Decepticons.

"Just tell me Ratch', can ya fix Prowler?"

Ratchet nodded, raising an optical ridge at Jazz's tone.

"Yeah but...where are-"

"Ironhide's taking care of them."

"Did you-"

"No. I left them functioning. Fraggers...attacking Prowl and doing that to her...I should have killed them."

Ratchet sighed shaking his head, he knew Jazz's tempter all to well.

"Well Jazz that's what's going to happen now with them. They aren't going to try and assassinate Prowl anymore. No, not while they now know she ain't a he no more. Femmes are not a casual thing and mech's wiring functions strangely around femmes. How the Decepticons got wind of Prowl being turned into a femme is something I'd like to figure out, though."

"They were disguised as Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, Ratchet. After the first time I wouldn't allow them near Prowl. They must've been hunting her down; watching her, because they attacked her the moment I had to debrief Prime of our training statistics. That and the accident a while-"

"The first time? You mean to tell me…**THIS HAPPENED BEFORE!?**"

Jazz looked down and nodded, fidgeting with his feet for a moment.

"But that was then I thought they were the twins, back when I thought I could trust them."

"Where-"

"The equipment room, sub level 15."

"Sub level 15...that's off limits..."

"Yeah, and it also have very little security cameras. And even fewer working ones."

"So you-"

"No but I heard. I was on security duty tha' day with Blaster. It was always how I made sure they didn' try and corner her."

"And if you saw something you...?"

"I up and left, picked up Prowl and took her somewhere else."

"And Blaster let you just leave?"

"He knew I'd be back and he understood. He was one of the ones that didn't try and get his interface cable into her port whenever I wasn't around."

"Jazz-"

"I didn't kill them. Fragger's were already halfway down the hall when I got to the damn room."

"Did Prowl look at all hurt?"

Jazz shook his head as he stared at the medic.

"Nope. Pretty shaken up and needin' love but that was it."

"Well from my scans Jazz, they hacked into Prowl's memory files while they interfaced with her supposedly on this 'first time'. Her wiring's shot and gone. Her interface port, wiring and all else down that way is singed inside from massive heat, her access ports around her wings, hips, and neck are completely burnt out, and to top it all off that bullet wound messed up a frag load of cables, lines and Primus knows what else but I can fix that. It's going to take time though Jazz. Lots of time."

"Don't worry Doc...I'll make them pay for everything they've done."

Ratchet looked up and saw the evil glint of Jazz's navy blue visor. He recognized that look. Yes, right before Jazz was going to take advantage of the situation and kill an unsuspecting mech. Only this time, it was thrown at the floor instead of at him. Slowly looking up, Jazz met optics with the medic's.

A sly smirk crossed Jazz's features as he saw Ratchet's internal temperature run cold.

"If you'll excuse me, I have an interrogation to get to."

* * *

Author's Notes: Alright...I know kinda...eh. I don't know. Like I said before it was just an idea that popped into my head during math.

Update: Alrighty then! Update fully done! I actually liked the way this turned out, and because of that, I believe I shall continue on with my 2 shot! Don't know when that'll happen, but I promise it will eventually.


End file.
